cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antarc Penguin State
|slots = 3 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Antarc Penguin State (Official Name: The Antarctican Penguin State) is a growing, developing, and old nation at 201 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Antarc Penguin State work diligently to produce Lumber and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Antarc Penguin State will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Antarc Penguin State has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Antarc Penguin State allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Antarc Penguin State believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Antarc Penguin State will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government The single leader, is currently SirPeter. Alliances Antarc Penguin State was allianced with The Dark Empire, joining on the 3rd of December, 2011. After the merger of the alliance with the Global Protection Force, he has remained committed to the alliance, and joined GPF on the 15th of January, 2012. Geography The Antarctican Penguin State is located on the continent, Antarctica. It is based next to the Ross Sea, on the piece of land known as Gentoo Point (formerly Oates Land and part of Victoria Land). It is almost directly south of New Zealand. The capital, Adelie Point, sits directly in the center of the country. The second largest city, Ferdrau, is in the North-east part. Transport Antarctican Penguin State is served by 6 airports, 2 of which are international. Adelie Point Capital Airport is the largest, based in Adelie Point City. It has three runways. The airport is mainly served by the two national carriers of APS, Southern Star Airways and Penguin International Airlines. The three other airlines, Ice Regional, APS Air and Southern Star Express serve regional and small international flights as well. The other airport, Danderson Hill International in Ferdrau, is smaller, has two runways, and serves fewer flights. Other airports in APS are: Adelie Point South, Snowdown Regional, Garksbron Airport, and Warren Airport. There are small airfields situated across the Antarctican Penguin State as well. There is a small subway system in Adelie Point, and a railway connecting Adelie Point, Ferdrau, Snowdown, and Jertters. All rail systems are operated by PenguRail. Multiple highways are spread across the two main cities. Road maintenance is carried out fairly often on public roads. There is one toll road connecting Adelie Point and Snowdown. Sport Sport is not generally popular in the Antarctican Penguin State. The national football team has only been in four Soccer World Cups (1974, 1982, 2006, 2010) and has only made it to the quarter-finals once, in 2006. In tennis, the top three APS players are ranked 19th, 38th, and 71st. The highest ever ranking player reached 1st, in 1989, and won 1 international open, in the same year. The national ice hockey team has fared quite well in recent years, winning multiple tournaments. Television Antarctican Penguin State has 5 channels (not including channels from other countries). They are run by 2 television networks. APSBC (Antarctican Penguin State Broadcasting Company) runs 3 channels: APSBC-1, APSBC-2, and KidsTV. ICE runs a single channel: ICE News. InterSport runs a channel of the same name. Category:English-speaking nations